


Only Teardrops

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Pregnancy, Pregnancy blues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka announces she's pregnant





	Only Teardrops

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

It seems her brothers screamed in the same tone and volume the moment, "I'm pregnant." left Hinoka's mouth. Sakura and Corrin on the other hand remained silent, yet surprised. Hinoka intertwined her fingers nervously.

What made her brothers especially surprised was there were no man on Hinoka's arm or mentioned, thus the question of who the father of her baby remained unknown. At least when Sakura and Corrin revealed they were pregnant, they brought or reveal who they were dating to ensure it wasn't forced upon them, or when her brothers become fathers themselves, they wait until the laboring process. Out of all her siblings, Hinoka was the only one who doesn't have a known lover or child. Until now that is.

"Who's the father?" Was their first question.

Hinoka rubbed her arm nervously, not bothering to make eye contact with her family. "Y-you can tell us anything, Hinoka." Sakura cooed, giving Hinoka some comfort, Takumi and Ryoma soften their expressions. The redheaded princess smiled, her eyes released from the ground, her heartbeat decreasing, as she took a quick breath.

"Thanks... The father of my baby is unfortunately not with us." Hinoka said, sadly sighing, "He died during the last days of the war, and I didn't had the chance to tell him I was..." Hinoka paused. Corrin was deep inside her thoughts of who this potential father could be. Hinoka claimed the father didn't see the war end. She thought back to all of the people who died during the war, as much she knows very few died during the ending of the war. Including Xander, and his retainers. 

Hinoka still looked uncomfortable revealing the father of her baby, as if it would make her family freak out.

"Hinoka, do you want to tell us?" Corrin asked.

Hinoka nodded, before shaking her head, "Yes and no." 

"It's okay, you don't have to tell right away." Sakura smiled.

"It's... Prince Xander of Nohr." Hinoka answered frantically.

Instead of screaming, her siblings stood there, shocked yet calm. 

"You fell in love with him?" Sakura asked. Hinoka nodded.

"Yes, months before the war started, he rescued me from a hoard of Faceless, we developed a friendship, meeting secretly at Nestra during our free time. We fell in love, and he even propose to me, promising after the war, we'll get married. Despite his anger towards Corrin, for some reason he never seem to show any signs of distrust towards me despite his knowledge of my title." Hinoka explained, "I found out I was pregnant a week after Xander's death."

"Are you planning on keeping it?" Takumi asked.

Hinoka nodded, "Yes, it took a while before I choose to keep the baby..." Before she sighed sadly, "Even if they'll grow without a father, I think this is what Xander would've wanted. Getting rid of his child, feels like throwing away his last gift." The redhead chuckled lightly, "He might've known all along. He kept dropping hints that he suspected that I could be pregnant a week after our night together, I didn't catch onto them, believing he was thinking about our future after the war."

Corrin smiled at her, "How far are you?" She asked.

"About three months." Hinoka replied.

"Why didn't you told us earlier?" Takumi asked.

Hinoka continued rubbing her arm, "I was nervous. I dated Xander behind your backs before and during the war, worse, I got pregnant, all without any of you aware of it. It's beneath me to keep these types of secrets, but I did." She explained, "I... I can't keep mourning over his demise and my situation in my room anymore."

"It's alright, Hinoka." Corrin cooed, "We wouldn't do anything to make you or the baby feel lonely."

A small smile spread across Hinoka's face, as her family all nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right." She chuckled.


End file.
